5CREAM My tale
by GwenGuy105
Summary: 5 years after the Murders comitted by Marnie Cooper and Robbie Mercer, all victom's involved are trying to cope still, and have fully recovered almost, until someone new bears the Ghostface mask, who will bear it this time?
1. Chapter 1

**5CREAM CAST LIST**

**Emma Roberts...Jill Roberts-Sheldon**

**Neve Campbell...Sidney Prescott**

**Hayden Panettiere...Kirby Reed**

**Nico Tortorella...Trevor Sheldon**

**Rory Culkin...Charlie Walker**

**David Arquette ...Sheriff Dwight (Dewey) Riley**

**Courtney Cox Arquette...Gale Weathers-Riley**

**Marley Shelton...Co-Sheriff Judy Hicks**

**Kristen Stewert...Jennifer "Harley" Ramona**

**Emma Stone...Harper Reed**

**Jamie Lee Curtis...Martha Reed**

**Brad Pitt...Jack Reed**

**Bridgit Mendler...Miranda Jackson**

**Danielle Harris...Carly Smith**

**Kristen Bell...Kayla Turner**

**Ashley Greene...Jessica Finster**

*Email me any ideas for killer(s), survivors and victoms

**5 years after the Murders comitted by Marnie Cooper and Robbie Mercer, all victom's involved are trying to cope still. Small changes have been made within the circle of people involved and all are still bearing scars, and got over it fully, until another person or people bare the**** ghostface mask again, who could it be this time?**


	2. That Night Part 1

Jill look terrified. The man in front of her that she almost slept with was the killer. The man who tried to kill her at Olivia's house. The man who harassed her. The man who killed all of their friends.

His bloody hand was put over her mouth. She backed into the wall and made him slide down. She ran to the open front door. _"Almost there! I need to get out soon before he-"Jill_ thought as she was stopped by another killer in the Ghostface costume by a stab to the stomach.

She was slightly feeling the cut at the moment, but only interested who was under the mask. The killer took of the mask and said...

**Marnie**

"Surprise, Jilly-Bitch!"

Jill saw an evil look to Marnie's eyes as she said the word. Robbie pulled her air and dragged her back to where she had started with Sidney.

**Jill**

"Marnie…and Robbie?"

Jill said. This was all she could have said. She had found love for a moment in Robbie, and now found out he was the one who dangered her life.

**Jill**

"Why are you doing this?"

Jill asked. She needed to know.

**Sidney**

Why would you kill all of your friends?"

**Marnie**

"Friends? Yeah, right. [ROLLS EYES] Well, who goes first?"

**Robbie**

"Well, how about I do the honors?"

He said. He was excited about this whole thing.

**Marnie**

"Go ahead….."

**Robbie**

"Well I did it for one reason….payback! I wanted you Jill, I wanted to take you from your high and mighty pedestal, and bring down to earth, give you a taste of a normal boy, but you, were too good. So I wanted revenge and my 'Bonnie' here [puts arm around Marnie] helped me do so."

**Jill**

"I liked you to Robb-"

**Marnie**

"Can it, bitch! My turn."

**Jill**

"This ought to be good… [Rolls Eyes]"

**Marnie**

"Shut it!"

**Jill**

Fine.

**Marnie**

"Well, I wanted from thing from you. Your jock boyfriend."

**Jill**

"What the fuck?"

**Marnie**

"You knew I liked Trevor, and you took him from me. We were so close, then you did that, and I didn't want to speak with your slutty ass. He asked me out once and that made you sick, so you asked him out…and then you mistreat him and he resolves to cheat. Jenny took that from me, so I got her damn well good! Se for yourselves…"

Robbie puts up the iPhone, showing her, in a Ghostface costume of course, stabbing Jenny repeatedly.

**Jill**

"If you want him, take him you sick fuck."

**Marnie**

"It's too late now! Now, where the fuck is he, Robbie?"

**Robbie**

"I thought you were taking care of him, while I played mind games with the whore."

**Marnie**

"No…I told you to do i-"

Just then, something crashed from the window and fell on Robbie.

**Trevor**

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Trevor had come to get her and Sidney. This made Jill feel truly touched. He could have ran out, left them there, but he didn't. He struggled fighting Robbie.

**Robbie**

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

Robbie pulled out a hunter knife from his jacket pocket, and stabbed Trevor in the chest.

**Trevor**

"Fuck!"

Robbie pulled the knife out roughly, and threw two mare stabs, one in the stomach, on in the leg.

**Trevor**

"Jill….."

Marnie walked up to him, and kneeled down.

**Marnie**

Hi Trevor…remember me?"

She yelled.

**Trevor**

Marnie? W-What the fuck?"

Trevor said. He was practically dead, and stuttering.

**Marnie**

"Shocking isn't it? Well, as nice as it was to say hi, it's time for a goodbye."

She plunged a knife into his stomach, and let him leak out. He looked dead. Jill was tearing up. She was starting to love Trevor again. He just saved her life, but in the process, he took his own.

**Robbie**

"Who's next?"

**Marnie**

"I want Jill to suffer! Get Sid!"

Robbie grabbed Sidney and had her face Marnie.

**Sidney**

"Why do you have to kill me?"

Sidney asked. She already knew the answer.

**Marnie**

"You know too much already. Besides, let's face it Sid. This town needs a new face. I mean my motive is the reason I am doing this, but the fame won't kill me either."

Marnie smirked and then shoved the blade into Sidney's stomach. Jill watched in horror as the blood spilled out of Sidney's stab wound. She fell to the floor. Once her head went down, Marnie looked at Jill.

**Jill**

"I'm next?"

**Marnie**

"No, we'll spend some time with you. I want you to suffer hard. Robbie get ready."

**Robbie**

"Just like we planned, Billy & Stu."

**Marnie**

"First a little good luck kiss."

Marnie and Robbie kissed for at least 20 seconds. This slightly broke Jill's heart. Marnie kept looking at Jill, pointing the gun still.

**Marnie**

"Okay Robbie, now hold still, and be strong."

**Robbie**

"Okay. Shoulder me! [SLAPS HIS SHOULDER] Shoulder me babe!

[SLAPS HIS SHOULDER AGAIN] Come on! Do it! Shoulder me! Shoulde-!"

Just then, Marnie stabbed Robbie right in the heart.

**Robbie (Continued)**

"The heart! What the fuck?"

Robbie yelled Spitting out blood. He looked up at Marnie with the most innocent eyes.

**Marnie**

"I knew I was your last resort. You-know-who [NODS HEAD IN JILL'S DIRECTION] wouldn't love you, Olivia wouldn't. You killed Kirby because she wouldn't either. I didn't either, but even if I faked it. I should be a last resort!"

She stabbed him again. Jill looked at him as he fell off of the knife Marnie held.

**Marnie**

"God! That is the second guy I had to KILL cus of you. You really get around huh?"

**Jill**

"Fuck you."

Marnie tackled her. She scratched Jill's right cheek and pulled a lock of hair out.

**Jill**

"Ow! Help!"

Jill yelled. Marnie grabbed her hand and swiftly brought her on her feet. Marnie saw a beautiful painting. I was of an orange flower in a green field with white flowers.

**Marnie**

"When will you die!"

She thought for a minute. She looked back at the painting with a smirk on her face. She threw Jill into the painting face first, making Jill's face cut and bloody. Jill looked almost dead. She tried to get up and Marnie picked her up, and threw her down on the coffee table. Jill's side to almost her stomach area are impaled. She can't move. Jill looks up. Marnie tilts her head and looked sorry. She then picked up a knife. She stabs her in the shoulder, then in the stomach. Jill's eyes close.

Marnie lifts up the knife and wipes the blade of her hunter knife. Just then Marnie is shot twice. Once in the heart and then in the head, killing her.

**Judy**

Sheriff! Sheriff com here! We got bodies!

Sheriff Dewey comes in. Sees Marnie, Robbie, Trevor and Jill. He then sees Sidney.

**Judy**

"Sorry Sheriff."

Judy said, acknowledging what he saw.

**Dewey**

"It's okay, "

Just then, Jill let out a moan of severe pain.

**Dewey (Continued)**

"Jill! Jill! Are you okay? [He check her pulse] "We got a live one here!"

The ambulances come and one by one. They bring the bodies of Kirby, Charlie, Robbie, Marnie, Sidney, Trevor and Jill to the hospital.


End file.
